


Bathtubs and Bedrooms

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of "bare feet and boxers" continues as Simon catches Jim and Blair kissing.<br/>This story is a sequel to Bare Feet and Boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtubs and Bedrooms

## Bathtubs and Bedrooms

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

Bathtubs and Bedrooms  
(sequel to Bare feet and Boxers)   
By Mia Athlas 

Simon scanned both sides of the road as he drove, becoming increasingly worried about his detective and Sandburg. 

"Where could they be? I can't believe that Jim never made it to our meeting." They had been scheduled for a late debriefing on tomorrow's VIP luncheon. It was very important, to the powers that be, that nothing went wrong. His best detective certainly knew how important it was that they go over the details again. 

"Something must have happened. Jim, what in the hell kind of trouble are you in now? I'll give odds that it's Sandburg's fault. Well, maybe not... Ellison can certainly attract his own trouble." 

He continued talking to himself, finding that his monologue eased his worry somewhat. He hit a long straight segment of road and squinted as he spotted something standing off to the side a ways down. As he drew closer, he noted that it was two people kissing. Simon stared. No... not just two people. Ellison and Sandburg. ELLISON AND SANDBURG. He pulled to a stop with his headlights trained on the men as they drew apart and held up their arms to block the light. 

Jim called out. "Simon?" 

The captain sat where he was for a minute... stunned. Jim and Blair were kissing, half dressed. 

The detective came over to the driver's window and knocked lightly. When there was no response, he knocked again. Finally Simon rolled the window down and stared in disbelief at him. 

"Ellison, what in the hell is going on?" 

Blair peered around the bigger man at the captain. "Hey, Simon. Man, are we glad to see you. You will not believe what happened, we..." 

"Whoa... whoa Sandburg, hold it right there." Jim and Blair jumped back as the captain threw open the door and stepped out. Stepping close to the bigger man Simon took his wrist into his hand, staring into his face. 

Amused, Jim stared back. "Simon... are you taking my pulse?" 

"So what if I am?" the bigger man challenged. 

"Why are you taking my pulse?" 

Simon put his other hand on Blair's forehead. "Have you guys been drugged?" 

Blair answered, "no, Captain." 

"You're sure?" At the nod of both of their heads, he continued. "How do you feel?" 

Jim fielded this one. "We feel outstanding, spectacular. Right, Chief?" 

Ignoring the warm hand that still rested on his forehead, Blair smiled up at his partner. "Absolutely. It's quite amazing actually, considering the night we've had. But everything is most definitely fine." He gazed at his partner's handsome face. "Unbelievably fine." 

Stepping between the two men, Simon pushed them apart then stood glaring at them. "What's... going... on? Is it your senses Jim? Was that... what I saw... some weird new way of getting through to you during a bad zoneout?" 

Blair chuckled. "Ah, no Simon." Stepping around the captain, he returned to his partner's side, whispering, "...but it does have potential." 

Elbowing his guide lightly, the detective turned back to his captain. "What exactly do you think you saw, Simon?" 

The captain stammered. "Ah, umm, well... you and Sandburg here... well... you see..." Feeling the heat of his blush he searched for a tactful way to discuss it without completely embarrassing himself. "Oh damn it! Shut up Ellison and get in the car!" 

Wisely, the detective did as he was told. Blair faced Simon as he walked by. 

"You too, Sandburg. On the way back you can tell me the story of how you ended up in your boxer shorts... and where in the hell is Jim's truck?" 

Deserting the captain, Jim and Blair climbed into the back seat. As soon as Simon had turned the car and began the drive home, they interlaced their fingers, taking comfort from the other's warm presence. On the drive back to the city, Blair filled the captain in on their ordeal, trying to ignore the stifled chuckling coming from the front seat. Eventually he stopped and caught Simon's eyes in the rear view mirror. 

"I don't think you are taking this with the proper seriousness, sir." Blair tried out his most hurt expression. 

"Yeah Simon, we could have been killed," Jim added in a wounded tone. 

The captain sobered suddenly. It was true. No matter how foolish it seemed finding his men wandering in the wilderness in their boxers, the ending could have been far different. The danger was very real. Meaning to apologize, Simon looked into the back seat. He took in the sight of the dirty pair, leaves clinging to Sandburg's hair and burst out laughing again. He pulled over as tears clouded his vision. 

"I'm.... sorry guys... it's just that, well come on... you look ridiculous, man if the rest of the squad could see you now." He voice trailed off into another peal of laughter. 

Jim glowered at his captain. "Yeah Simon, thanks for all the support," he said sarcastically. 

Simon choked back his laughter becoming serious for moment, and looked at the two men kindly. "I'm glad you're both okay. I'll take you back to the loft, you can come down to the station tomorrow to fill out a report. No one needs to know how I found you, okay?" 

The two men smiled. "Thanks, Simon, we really appreciate that," Blair responded. He squeezed his partner's hand that was still clasped in his own-- a detail that the captain seemed to be deliberately ignoring. 

Finally, they arrived at the loft. The captain had called in the auto theft and handed Jim the spare key to the loft that the detective had given him in case of emergencies, then left to head back to the precinct. 

Jim and Blair made their way upstairs. Heads held high, they ignored the shocked glances and inquiring looks of their neighbors, deciding the best course of action was to pretend that there was nothing out of the ordinary about two dirt splattered men walking up the stairs in their boxer shorts and nothing else. They burst through the door to the loft laughing. 

Blair clutched his side and looked up at the bigger man. "Did you see Mrs. Bond? I thought her eyes were going to explode." Jim laughed along with the younger man. "And Mr. Jenkins -- he looked so outraged... I swear he expected us to start making out or something right there in the middle of the hallway." The young man stopped laughing suddenly and stepped close to his partner, trailing one hand along the elastic waist band of Jim's boxers. "Now that is not such a bad idea... I could really get into that man." 

Looking at the younger man in surprise, Jim spoke huskily, "I never pegged you for the 'sex in public' type Chief. I think we have a lot to talk about." The older man felt himself harden at the thought. 

Running his hand down the front of his partner's boxers, Blair felt the tell-tale hardness and squeezed gently. Jim gasped. "You like that idea don't you, lover? Maybe one of these days you, me and the interrogation room at work will have a meaningful experience." The young man smiled widely at his partner's shocked expression. 

"What? Okay... what say we start a little bit slower than that... I'm thinking a shower," Blair emphasized the point by picking a leaf out of his hair, "then maybe you could show me how you make love to a man?" Jim stroked his partner's face gently. 

"Are you sure, Chief?" 

"I'm sure, Jim. I've never done this before, you know, so I'm a little nervous." The shaking voice told the big man that before Blair actually spoke the words. 

"I know, Chief," Jim whispered solemnly. "You have nothing to worry about. I would never hurt you." Grasping the young man's hand he led him to the shower. 

The shower was a quiet affair, the silence broken only by the soft gasps and sighs as the men washed each other thoroughly. Blair gently washed his partner's buttocks and the crease between noticing for the first time the reddened opening to his body. 

"Oh, Jim," Blair's voice broke, "I hurt you... I'm so sorry." He caressed the small opening carefully noting his partner's intake of breath as he did. The sentinel turned and grasped the young man's chin in his fingers forcing the eyes up to meet his own. 

"You most certainly did not hurt me. I'm a little sore, that's all. Normally we need to use a lubricant that is more than spit and precum to make anal intercourse easier but I wanted it too bad to wait and I certainly don't regret it for a moment. Really babe, you didn't hurt me. I can feel that you've been inside me, for the first time." Jim smiled happily down at the young man. "I cherish that feeling, believe me." Blair smiled hesitantly. "Are you sure you're not hurt, Jim?" 

At his partner's enthusiastic nod, the young man relaxed. "Thank god... I don't know what I would do if I ever hurt you, Jim. I love you so much. I would rather die myself than hurt you... you know that, don't you?" 

"I know, Chief, and I feel the same way. Now can we forget about all this serious stuff and get back to the fun?" Blair smiled and leaned his head back to receive his partner's kiss, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist and holding on tight. 

After a few minutes, they came up for air. Blair gasped, "This would probably be more comfortable in the bedroom." Jim nodded and stepped out of the shower, steadying his partner as he did the same. By the time they had finished drying each other, their erections were both hot and throbbing. 

Blair stared down at his partner's cock once they made it to the bed. "Oh man Jim, you're like _huge_." He licked his lips in anticipation and a bit of fear. 

Jim laughed, "Well actually, I'm pretty normal... you're as big as I am Chief." Blair looked down at himself feeling his face burn with embarrassment. He took his cock in his hand, feeling the width and length... groaning at his own touch. 

"Yeah, man... I guess just the thought of where you're going to put it makes it seem larger." Jim didn't respond. Looking back up at the intense hungry look on the older man's face as he watched him stroking himself, Blair felt a surge of arousal. 

Jim lost all ability to speak as Blair started stroking his own hardness. His world shrank to include only the glide of his partner's flesh as he caressed his own cock in his hand. Unable to stand it any longer. Jim sank to his knees in front of the startled young man and pushed his hand away. The sentinel's hands clutched the younger man's buttocks spreading and releasing them as he engulfed the rigid flesh in his mouth in one quick motion. 

"God, Jim!" Blair cried out, grasping his partner's short hair in his hands. It felt incredible. He looked down at Jim amazed to see his cock gliding in and out of the older man's mouth. The sight was too much for him... he came explosively, thrusting hard into his partner's mouth. He tried and failed to control himself as he felt Jim gag slightly. The older man grasped his hips firmly, stopping his forward thrusting and sucked him dry. Giving the softening cock one last lick 

Jim settled back and looked up at Blair, a big smile on his face. Blair leaned against the wall for a moment then flopped over onto the bed, closing his eyes to savor the intense sensations. He felt Jim slide up his body, shivering at the feel of his partner's smooth skin against his. The older man's cock was hard against his thigh as Jim's face appeared in front of him. 

"You okay, Chief?" He looked deep into the young man's slightly out of focus eyes. 

"I'm great man... fantastic, that was abso-fucking-lutely incredible." Blair turned over offering his back to Jim. "I want you in me now, lover... I've waited long enough." Jim looked uncertainly down at the body spread out before him. 

"Are you sure, Blair?" 

"I'm way beyond sure, man... get on with it!" he ordered. Jim chuckled and kissed the back of his partner's neck. "Okay, turn over." Blair flipped over and looked at his partner in confusion. Jim explained. 

"What? You think I'm the slam-bam-thank-you-Sandburg type of guy? No way, Chief, I intend to savor you first." With that he leaned over and kissed him passionately. Lips parted and invited. The bigger man's hands glided over every inch of flesh he could reach, soothing, arousing... teasing. The kiss finally ended and Jim moved his mouth down, pausing to leave a large hickey on Blair's throat. 

Blair was past caring. He moaned and arched as Jim's mouth found his nipple and bit softly, then soothed the bite with a rasp of his tongue. He moved to the other nipple then on to the young man's stomach, stoking and kissing as he went. Blair finally felt hands turning him and he allowed himself to be settled onto his stomach. His partner moved back up his body and leaned in close to his ear. 

"If you need to stop, just say the word," he breathed before taking the earring clad lobe into his mouth. Blair nodded, incapable of speech. 

Releasing the young man's ear, the sentinel reached over to his night table and pulled a tube out of the top drawer. Blair squirmed wanting to get on with it, feeling as if his second erection of the hour was about to explode. Suddenly he felt Jim's hot mouth kiss its way down his back, leaving a trail of moisture as he went. He turned Blair onto his back and put the young man's legs over his shoulders for easier access. Biting his left cheek gently, Jim probed the young man's cleft, searching for the small opening. Parting his partner's buttocks, he licked the opening, smiling as he felt Blair's body convulse with the sensation. Circling the tiny opening with his tongue, Jim let the circle grow smaller and smaller as he closed in on his prize. Blair was moaning constantly. Without warning the sentinel thrust his tongue into his partner's body. The young man froze above him then his body arched and the older man felt something warm and wet strike the back of his neck and trickle down his chest. Pulling back he wiped his hand through the creamy evidence of Blair's orgasm and brought his hand to his mouth sucking greedily as he stared at his embarrassed partner. 

"Sorry, Jim," the young man said quietly, still finding it hard to string two words together. 

Jim smiled and brought his cum covered hand up to Blair. "Nothing to be sorry about, Chief, you taste great." He offered the young man a taste and was surprised as his hand was grabbed in an iron grip and three of his fingers were drawn into his guide's mouth. The older man felt his own erection pulse and pulled his hand away from his partner. 

"Maybe we should wait, Blair?" 

Blair looked at him inquiringly. "For what?" 

Gesturing down at his still very erect cock, Jim met the young man's eyes. "You know..." 

Smiling the young man shook his head. "Uh uh, no way. You promised to take me and take me you will. I want it, Jim, now. I don't want to wait. Please don't make me wait." 

"But Blair, it will be easier for you if you're aroused when I actually penetrate you. I never meant to make you cum just now. I never realized you were so sensitive." He smiled softly at the young man. Jim wanted to make the experience as good for his partner as possible and he worried that he would force Blair into doing it before he was ready. As much as he wanted the young man, he would never do anything to hurt him. 

Blair looked down at the older man. "It was the first time anyone has ever penetrated me anally with anything, man. How could I not cum?" The older man swallowed hard with the admission, feeling as if he would explode with wanting. He took a breath to calm himself. 

"Really? Not even one of your girlfriends, you know as part of your play?" Blair met his partner's eyes seriously. 

"Never, Jim. No one, nothing... not before and never again after. Only you. This is something I'm giving only to you, forever. Is that okay?" 

Jim felt his eyes mist and leaned forward gathering the young man up in his arms. "It's perfect, honey. Absolutely perfect. I only wish I could say the same to you. I wish you were my first more than anything." 

Blair heard the slightly sad tone in his partner's voice and wondered what Jim's previous experience had been like but stayed silent. Now was not the time. "Jim, I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you inside of me." 

The older man put his precious bundle back on the bed and urged him onto his stomach once more. He reached across the bed and took a small tube from the nightstand. Gently he parted the young man's buttocks and leaned down to place a single kiss on the waiting pucker. Blair groaned in appreciation. Jim stayed silent as he probed the opening with one lubed finger, finding entrance easily into the relaxed body. 

To Jim the moment was sacred; Blair was sharing with him his most private part of himself. Feeling unworthy of such love and trust but extremely happy that Blair had chosen him, he began thrusting a single finger in and out of the tight never-before-touched passage. Leaning over, Jim found Blair's lips and kissed him deeply, continuing the thrusting motion. 

The young man pushed back trying to take Jim's hand deeper into himself and moaned against Jim's mouth. The older man added a second finger, never breaking the kiss. Blair loved the feeling of his partner's fingers thrusting in and out of his body. It was erotic, exciting and gave him an unused to sense of well-being. Sighing into the older man's mouth, he felt a third finger enter him. It felt tight and full but there was no pain. 

Blair pulled back from Jim's mouth to whisper brokenly. "Now, lover... now... I'm ready... I want you inside me." 

Jim moved back and placed his throbbing erection at the entrance to Blair's body. "Ready, sweetheart?" 

As a response Blair pushed back, engulfing the head of Jim's cock. As it slipped into his body past the tight ring of muscle, his anus exploded in pain. Unable to stop himself he cried out and clutched the bedspread. Jim froze. 

"Blair?" he said anguished. "God, I'm sorry. I'll pull out, it'll just be a second." Jim tensed his body to withdraw but stopped as Blair cried out again. 

"No! Don't go... please... just give me a moment... okay? You... are a big... guy... I just... need a second... to adjust... stay!" Jim obeyed the order and gritted his teeth with the effort not to thrust himself into the tight passage. He felt the passage ease a bit and sighed with relief. Blair pushed back a bit more. 

"That's it, honey... take me in at your own pace," Jim closed his eyes and concentrated on staying still and controlling his need to orgasm. Bit by bit he was taken into his partner's body. Finally his balls came to rest against Blair's ass. He stayed still until Blair spoke. 

"Move, Jim... Move!" The pain faded and Blair was overcome by the pleasure of having the man he loved more than anything else inside him. Pleasure spread throughout his body as Jim pulled out a bit and thrust back in slowly. "Yes!" the young man panted, "More!" 

Jim heard the desire in Blair's voice and let himself go. He pulled out almost entirely and thrust forward in a smooth motion. Blair cried out loudly, but in pleasure this time. Jim drew the smaller body back with him until Blair sat impaled on his cock sitting on his thighs so that the older man could turn his head and kiss him. This position drove Jim's erection deeper into the younger man's ass. 

"Oh.oh.oh... Jim... ahhh... so good..." Blair squirmed at the deep penetration and jerked convulsively as his partner's cock hit his prostate and intense pleasure spread through him. "OH... don't stop!" 

Jim felt his partner shudder as his cock touched the small protrusion inside his body and clutched him tightly to his chest, settling further back onto his heels. He rocked the young man on his cock making sure his erection rubbed against his partner's prostate with each movement. Jim felt his orgasm approaching, unable to take the breathless moans of his partner, barely realizing his own moans were accompanying them. He reached around the shaking body to grasp Blair's cock, amazed to find it hard once more. The kid was going to kill him with stamina like that. Moving his slick hand up and down the throbbing length, Jim thrust harder up into the body moving on his lap. Blair screamed and came as Jim pushed him forward, lying him on the bed face down. Placing his hands on either side of his partner's convulsing body he thrust hard into him... once, twice and he was there. He erupted deep inside Blair's body. Frozen for a moment the sentinel cried out as his seed flooded the tight, still quivering passage. 

Jim eased himself forward, covering his lover's body with his own. The sweat slicked and sated body beneath him felt incredible. After a couple of seconds, he withdrew and rolled to the side. The older man looked in alarm at his partner's closed eyes. Gently his rolled him onto his back. 

"Blair!" Jim called out. The young man groaned and opened his eyes to find the older man staring down at him worriedly. 

"What happened," he asked, he eyes automatically raking over the hard body of his partner. 

"I think you passed out, Chief," Jim grinned happily. He had made Blair pass out. "What's the last thing you remember?" 

Blair licked his lips and stretched sensuously. "The delicious feel of your cum in me. I guess it was too much." He smiled up at Jim and pulled him down for a kiss. "That was incredible, man. I love you. I can't believe how incredible that felt. I can't believe I never tried it before now." 

Jim pulled back and looked at Blair, love shining in his eyes. "I'm honored that I was your first, I'm so happy you waited for me, baby. I love you so much." 

Blair felt tears in his eyes. "I'll always wait for you, Jim. Everything I have is yours." 

Jim turned serious for a moment. "You know, now I've got to think of something that I can give you that I've never given anyone else. I want something of me to be yours... something that I've never done with anyone else." 

"Jim, I love you, man, that's not necessary. All I want is your love." 

"You've got that, Blair, forever, but I need to share something with you that is yours and yours alone. Do you understand?" 

"Yeah, Jim, anything lover. Just get down here and hold me so that I can go to sleep... I can't believe I came three times." Jim chuckled and pulled his partner close, ignoring the soggy condition of their bodies, he would get up after Blair fell asleep and clean them both off. He felt Blair's breath on his neck as the younger man fell asleep and sighed contentedly. He had everything he ever wanted right here. Good intentions forgotten, he followed his partner into sleep. 

The next day they had to go down to the station to identify the people who had stolen Jim's truck. The police had picked them up in the next state and delivered them and the truck back to the Cascade Police Department. Jim and Blair identified them easily. The older man led the culprit to his waiting cell. He left the startled robber with a sincere thank you and a firm handshake and turned away eager to be with his partner, ignoring the questioning eyes of the car thief. 

The End 

* * *

End Bathtubs and Bedrooms. 


End file.
